Iris recognition is an automated method of biometric identification that utilizes that the human iris is unique to each person in a manner similar to that of a fingerprint. Iris recognition is typically based on electronic image capture of a person's eye with subsequent analysis of the image to compare the iris with one or more known irises, for example by means of pattern recognition. Iris recognition is emerging as a viable technology for restricting system or location access to one or more authorized users. Recently, the consumer electronics industry has begun adopting iris recognition as an authorization tool in personal electronic devices such as smartphones. Although most such personal electronic devices are equipped with a camera, iris recognition imposes its own set of requirements on the camera system. A relatively narrow field of view must be imaged at high spatial resolution in order to resolve the features of the iris with sufficient detail to reliably determine if the iris is or is not that of an authorized user. Typically, this requires a lens module with precision molded glass lenses and more than six lens surfaces.